<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You by akampana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714653">I Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akampana/pseuds/akampana'>akampana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Eventual Romance, F/M, chaldea shenanigans, contrary to the title and summary i'd say this really isnt that angsty, cu is a fliiiiiirt, flirt, i wrote this like to take a break from all the angst in my other fic lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akampana/pseuds/akampana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers how he saved her in the Fifth Holy Grail War. He doesn't know who she is at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I write when I need a break from the seriousness that is my other work, The Play of Fate. Wasn't planning to ever make this public BUT if there are any Cu x Arturia lovers that exist out there, this is for you.</p>
<p>Meant to be digested as a drabble mini series. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Master runs right past Cú Chulainn, screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she races across Chaldea’s hallways, only to double back into the summoning room just as quickly, dragging Mash Kyrielight with her. Robin pokes his head out of his room, Asterios and Euryale stop in the middle of a piggy-back ride to dodge, and even Hans Christian Andersen kicks Shakespeare in the shin when he quotes himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wisely, and slow. They stumble that run fast,” he says. Strange man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still. Fujimaru Ritsuka was not so easily excited. She was a silly one, but even then, to have her this pumped, then it must have been a grand servant that she’s summoned today. Lancer finds himself casually strolling to the summoning room, his lips twisted into a rather bestial smirk. It was about time he got a new sparring partner. There was only so much boredom Fergus could stave off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mechanical door slides open as his metal-tipped boots clink to a stop, and Cú Chulainn is greeted by a very excited Fujimaru, jumping around with her hands clasping those of the newcomer. The golden glitter of magical energy hasn’t even faded yet, but he catches a glimpse of the new Servant. A Saber, as his Master excitedly (and noisily) declares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú doesn’t see her face at first. She’s so tiny, Master basically dwarfs her as she jumps around completing the contract. Something inside of Cú’s chest deflates, thinking maybe he’d resort to inviting Fergus to spar again, but he stays anyway, just to be polite. It wouldn’t hurt at all to greet the Saber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cú!” Ritsuka exclaims, taking notice of him for the first time. Her eyes are almost feral from her adrenaline rush, it invites a playful laugh from the Irishman. She looks like a little puppy with her glittering eyes and jumpy energy. “Come meet the new Saber!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Master. I heard ya,” he responds, relaxing his posture and slinging his spear over his shoulders as he comes forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes start at the floor, taking in the polished silver sabatons that matched his own, then crawl up an elaborate armored battle dress that couldn’t have been practical to fight in. A tiny corseted waist. Modest chest. Porcelain skin. Blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And two radiant eyes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú stops short, the snarky greeting he had prepared dying on his lips as their gazes lock. Her emerald orbs are startlingly clear, beautiful as the ocean that surrounded his homeland. Surely, he believes, this was a woman that many had gone to war for, not someone who’d gone to war herself. He could see it now, the hundreds of men lined up at her father’s castle for just a tiny glimpse of her angelic face. He knows he would have been one of them. Even he was at her mercy, stunned and silent as she searched his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lose the light in them when the moment passes. Cú can’t help but think he’s done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Saber. Name’s Cú Chulainn. Greatest Warrior of Ulster. Student of Scathach. Pleasure to make yer acquaintance, milady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The short woman’s eyes go from slightly forlorn to a bit unimpressed at his hubris. Spunky. He liked that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saber Class. Arturia Pendragon. King of Knights and Britain. The pleasure’s all mine, Child of Light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú’s jaw promptly drops. There was no way. King of Knights—</span>
  <em>
    <span>King Arthur?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bloody insane. Suddenly Ritsuka’s frantic jumping around seemed entirely justified—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was hardly enough! Forget Fergus! He was sparring the British king right here, right now, everyone else be damned. Cú sent a thankful prayer to the gods for the gift of a worthy opponent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was what he’d been missing! A real test of strength!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Cú barely has a moment before Master whisks her away, no doubt to introduce her to every single Servant that wandered the halls. As they turn into the corridor, with a worried Mash giving chase, he catches one last glimpse of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú doesn’t recognize the emotion until later, when he’s laughing as Fergus loses yet another match to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was...disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arturia made her presence scarce. No, that wasn’t it. Master took her with her so frequently there was barely any window for him to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he understood the reason why, despite not having tasted the sharpness of her blade himself. Arturia Pendragon was arguably stronger than most. She’d given Fergus a run for his money more than enough times to count. The latter, a Saber himself, had joined her on the battlefield so frequently it honestly made the Cú a little jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even cross paths with the blonde very often. She was in Chaldea when he was in the field. She was out with Master whenever he was home. And in the off-chance they were both here, it was like she made a point to avoid him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks had passed since the last time she ever said anything to him, and gods were her words damn cryptic. He was on his way to the Command Room as Da Vinci had called for him while she was walking the opposite direction. He wanted to say hello, but she ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. Suited him at the time, since he supposed they weren’t really friends, but then he heard it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was again, a feeling of nostalgia so intense it froze him in his tracks. He spun immediately after, going for her wrist, but his fingers closed over empty air. All he caught sight of was Arturia’s retreating back as Da Vinci’s warning echoed throughout the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That woman...she spoke like she knew him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Cú got back from his mission, he’d discover the Saber had become even more elusive. He wasn’t about to admit he was openly looking for her, but it was hard to deny his head didn’t turn whenever a blonde crossed his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Arturia didn’t dislike him. A few times, he’d catch her studying him through the window in the training room, sneaking a glance in the cafeteria, turning his way as if to speak to him before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha! ‘Tis that blonde beauty yer pondering about, eh? Shag her already why don’t ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fergus thumps his back with enough force to kill an animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a finer, that one. A little serious, but Master rarely brings in such delectable women. If ye won’t, don’t mind if I do~! OI!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, the burly man’s face is buried onto the worn sparring floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is there nothing ya think about besides dicking the entirety of Chaldea—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door slides open, silently clacking into its door jamb. In the doorway stands the very woman they had just been talking about, sword drawn and shoulders squared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes land on Fergus and then on him, and then she turns to walk away. “My apologies, I was not aware the room was occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no you don’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arturia, right?” Cú calls out, stopping Saber in her tracks. She grants him a lovely emerald stare, one that feels familiar as much as it feels strange. “Wanna fight? Betcha I could beat ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, she looks unsure, but her expression is quickly taken over by a fierce competitiveness that he always suspected she had. He mimics her smirk as she strides toward him, his heart beating faster with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” she says. Excalibur shines as she twirls it in her hands, weaving the sword around herself like a ribbon dancer would a piece of silk. Electricity sparks between the Servants as their gazes meet once again. Cú’s grinning like a madman, every nerve in his body itching for the match to start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fergus sneaks out of the room with a smile on his face, but neither knight ever even noticed. How could they, when they were both so clearly entranced?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tis a double chapter for the fic's debut. :)</p>
<p>how's it so far? going well? hehe ;)</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cú dismisses her first victory as chance. Her second as luck. It’s only on their third match that he finally notices. Every time he swings his lance, her sword is there to meet it. He thrusts, her blade is ready to parry. He slashes, Excalibur is there to deflect it. Her sword moves faster than her eyes track Gae Bolg’s movement. It’s an impossible feat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a feral grin on his face as she smiles up at him, clearly already claiming victory. Gods. She was as proud as she was skilled, this bloody woman. She’s barely even broken a sweat!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Cú was also a prideful Heroic Spirit, the best of everyone in Chaldea that’s spared him a duel. Either this woman could see the future, or his suspicions were confirmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Lancer? If you just stand there, you’ll give spearmen a bad name. If you will not come to me, I shall come to you,” she teases, her tone pumped with something that felt...sentimental?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cú’s eyes go wide, her voice striking a chord on his heartstrings. Something about those words tugs at his consciousness. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s heard them somewhere before, but when? No. Impossible. This was the first time he’s ever tested her blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny, swordswoman!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitates, her eyebrows lifting slightly as he moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lancer catapults himself forward like a sprinter, rushing with his spear before him. The King of Knights swings her sword to block but even she knows that she won’t make it in time. Excalibur goes flying far out of reach as Cú claims his victory, toppling his opponent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arturia yelps, robbed of her stance, instinctively latching onto his collar as she falls. Cú sends his spear away to avoid injury, flailing as he unceremoniously lurches forward. His palm goes behind her head just before they both crash onto the unforgiving mats, him on top of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cú blinks his eyes open to two very irritated green orbs, less than a foot away. Saber flicks away the blue ponytail tickling her neck with her one free hand, the other pinned to the mat at the wrist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your win,” she admits, clearly hating to do so. “Might I be allowed to stand, Lancer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cú Chulainn takes a moment to admire the lovely woman below him. Her blonde hair is splayed out on the floor, surrounding her like a golden halo. He supposes that is a great comparison, for in Chaldea’s fluorescent light she somehow manages to still look heavenly. He notices for the first time the scars on her figure, dotted across her collarbone, nicked on the back of her hand, one long and faded from her forehead til around her ear. By god, if she wasn’t attractive before, well she was definitely that and more right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way in hell the Hound of Culann would forget such a beauty. Much more a beauty who could hand him his own ass on a plate on a whim. Which is why even he thought his next statement made no sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya know me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arturia freezes, looking at him with bright emeralds blown wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What...what ever do you mean, Lancer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tries to turn her head away, but he stops her, moving the hand that had cushioned her head to her chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya matched me blow for blow, King of Knights. No one here has ever done that. But I’m pretty sure yer a spirit too fecking young for me to have met you in my era,” he says, leaning in til his breath made her flutter her eyelashes. “‘Sides, there’s no way in hell I’d forget yer face if I’d known ya in life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cú leans back as he speaks, granting her room to breathe but still straddling the tiny woman between his legs. Arturia brushes his fingers away, propping herself up on her elbows to match his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That begs the question, then,” Cú concluded, tilting his head to the side like a confused, playful puppy.  “How do ya know me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Servants jumped at the sound of the alarm, their surroundings now painted in red light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saber!” Ritsuka calls, rushing into the training room. Her eyes search for a minute before landing on the tangled pair and suddenly looking away. “L-lancer type enemies. Need you on deck. U-uh. Now. I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their master’s face colored a deep crimson as she turned and rushed out the door to find Fergus, leaving the two knights at a loss for words. Arturia squirmed out from under him, armoring herself as she rushed outside. She spared Cú one last glance, her lips parting as if to say something. But then she was gone, off to fight once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More shenanigans c:</p>
<p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their conversation never picks up, even months after that. They spar fairly often, but he’s too focused on her to ask and she doesn’t bring it up herself. In a time like this, though, when Arturia and Master were gone for days, maybe weeks, he has time to ponder. Cú spends the majority of his time bumming around in his squinty-eyed friend’s room, leaning his head back into his folded arms to fake nonchalance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t fool his uncle. Or...anyone. But at least within Fergus’ room he didn’t have to worry about seeing Da Vinci giggle behind her fingers or Shakespeare chasing him around quoting Romeo and Juliet. (If he heard “Saber, Saber, wherefore art thou, my Saber” </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more bloody time, Master was going to have one less Caster in her arsenal.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already dropped by the Command Room twice today, each time seeing Master and Mash doing fairly well. A third time would warrant more teasing than he could tolerate for the day, but damn was he tempted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit’s fucking boring, let’s spar,” he suggests, throwing his body forward and up. Fergus looks at him all dazed. In his hands is a picture of Master, the creep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi. Ya better put that down, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy drops the picture, raises his hands in surrender and materializes his sword from mid-air. He gives Sétanta a sly smile as he heads out the door. “Says the guy who hasn’t yet stopped thinking about the cute swordswoman master summoned five months ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>old man</span>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lancer, Cú Chulainn, please proceed to the Command Room. Master needs you. I repeat, Cú Chulainn, please proceed to the Command Room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fergus meets his eyes, the jovial expression gone from his countenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cú rematerializes, he’s next to Arturia, who looks like she’s been beaten half to death. There are several arrows lodged into the chinks of her armor and lacerations everywhere there wasn’t metal. Her hair was down, ribbon lost to the wind and her blue dress in tatters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú pushes Saber out of harm’s way as he deflects an arrow, spinning his lance in a protective flourish around her when the enemy dared try to strike again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsuka screams an apology, her voice tired and raspy as she explains the situation. It was a miscalculation on all fronts. When they spotted hostiles, they’d erroneously assumed they were all Lancers due to the weapons they’d seen. That there were bowmen hidden amongst them was something they didn’t even think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Servants with them were all down, he was Ritsuka’s last stand. The only reason Arturia was still here at all was tenacity. Cú’s eyes zipped to his surroundings, studying the forest and the trees. There were nine warrior women before them but he couldn’t be sure how many were supporting from the sidelines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need...time,” Arturia whispers to him between breaths, her green eyes similarly on high alert. She flexes her armored fingers on her sword’s hilt. Cú tastes fire when their gazes clash. Arturia hasn’t yet lost this fight, he can tell this much by the determination in her pursed lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aight, shortie. I’ll get ya time,” he grins, prompting her to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excalibur whooshes before his face, a sharp clang of metal resounding through his ears. Cú Chulainn levels his gaze on the offender who dared interrupt their conversation, his countenance overtaken by a predatory sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commands, Master!” The Lancer yells, dropping into his usual stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Irishman propels himself forward at the words of his Master, forcing the battle into a closer range before the Amazonesses could blink. A red flash overtakes their visions as he brings his spear forward in a lateral strike. The enemies stumble back, surprised, but their retreat gets them nowhere. Arturia is upon them in no time, descending on them from above with sword raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gae Bolg shatters an arrow before it is properly nocked, protecting Cú’s injured comrade as she makes a retreat. He spins himself like a top, looping his lance around his body and using the generated inertia to shatter the Amazoness’s ribs when she got too close. The slight movement lets him see Arturia for a brief second, her forehead pressed to her blade as if in prayer. She has her eyes closed as glowing orbs collect into her sword, completely trusting him to deflect the arrows shot her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú smirks as he kicks his opponent, launching himself off her chest and back behind the blonde beauty with the glowing sword. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get in the way of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EXCALIBUR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturia brings down her sword, her voice heralding the mass destruction she’d wreaked upon her enemies. A massive golden light exploded from Excalibur’s tip, completely obliterating everything in its path. Their enemies, the ground, the trees: all of them were totally wiped from the face of the Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú chuckles, his spear slung over his shoulders. The Irishman whistles as he appraises the carnage left by her Noble Phantasm, the sound making the tired King of Knights raise her sights to him. She tilts her head in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost comical how she manages to look so innocent despite the blood freely flowing from the multitude of wounds she’s sustained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I bloody glad we’re on the same side, yeah? Would hate to have that freaky thing aimed at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems ever so slightly taken aback by his words, and once more by his actions as he reaches for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanna help, shortie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturia nods as his hand snakes around her waist to support her, and then she smiles. Whether that was for him or for the Master hurriedly running toward them, he didn’t know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posting this as a sort of breather to the readers of my other fic, The Play of Fate. It’s been non-stop angst over there hahaha come take a break. :)</p><p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fergus chuckled. It seemed now that every meal time he’d catch Sétanta searching the cafeteria with his tail wagging, only to deflate a little later on when he realized his favorite toy wasn’t around. Er, his favorite person. The blondie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú hadn’t bloody shut up about that one mission they had. It was just the one, although from what Fergus has observed, Cú has been taking literally every opportunity there was to talk to her. The guy frequently waited outside the Command Room, each time pretending he was just passing by whenever she and their Master would walk out the door fresh from a Rayshift. Then he’d wave to Fergus as if he were the one he waited patiently for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously not. Even Ritsuka knew as much. She and Fergus exchanged a knowing look every single time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hound of Culann was bloody smitten, that’s what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There hadn’t been a great many quests that required them both, what with the recent onslaught of Lancer-type enemies that necessitated Master’s strongest Sabers on the front line. Plus, they were also seeing groups of Archer enemies beginning to appear, which saw him being deployed with a pretty odd “Hektor” fellow while she and Fergus took the bench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it discouraged Cú in the least. After every Rayshift, he’d be launching himself out of the room, taking off in either direction in the corridor. Master and Mash had taken to placing bets on where Arturia would be, the left or the right. Yesterday, Mash had won the Master's dessert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, King of Knights!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú’s too happy greeting echoed through the corridor, causing Ritsuka to sigh and hand over her marshmallow to a victorious-looking Shielder. She couldn’t really be mad. It was always nice to know how well her Servants were getting along in Chaldea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, things didn’t always run so smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Ritsuka returned slung over Arturia’s shoulder, with Mash similarly incapacitated in the King of Knights’ arms. The entirety of Chaldea exploded into panic, rushing to save them. Even Medea extracted herself from her hobbies to come and help. In no time, the human and Demi-Servant had been taken from the British king, whisked away by the worried crowd of staff and Servants alike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya doin alright there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia’s too winded to answer verbally, but she nods, relief crossing her features as Romani joins the staff taking Master away. There’s a rush of air as she trudges past him, her armor dissipating with every step she took. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú would say later he trusted the staff more than enough to need to confirm Master’s well-being for himself. Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>partially </span>
  </em>
  <span>true. The few staff that hung around knew he’d slipped her arm over his shoulder, bent to pick Saber up despite her protests. Arturia would fight back rather uselessly, as his reaction to her fists pounding his chest and her indignant squeaking was just a series of teasing remarks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Ya hear that? There might be a tiny mouse scurrying about, don’t ya think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lancer looked around pointedly at the now embarrassed remaining staff, all of them stuttering and stammering from being called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> amused. “Lancer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>put</span>
  </em>
  <span> me </span>
  <em>
    <span>down </span>
  </em>
  <span>at once!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú easily dodges when she swats at his face, wearing an insufferable expression of complete nonchalance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, Saber?” he asks, smirking like an idiot, “Thank you? Well, yer very much welcome—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cú!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most observant pairs of eyes would have sensed the exact moment she finally gave in to the incredibly smile-y Irishman, for her head thuds gently upon his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few Servants found him slipping quietly into Saber’s quarters, exchanging words with the woman in his arms that were lost to anyone but them. Rumor has it, he didn’t leave til much, much later, but this kind of talk was quickly dismissed as idle chatter, and to everyone but Master and Fergus, it seemed to matter little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gudako was bloody strangling Robin for details, but Arturia’s poor neighbor had nothing much to give. And when Cú passed by with a permanent grin on his face and his ponytail just a little bit askew, the pitiful Archer could sense his impending doom.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I-I forgot to update this last weekend HAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY BOUT THAT. <br/>happy post-valentines season. &lt;3</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Did they or didn’t they? They did? No. Heh, no way. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>they? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fujimaru Ritsuka should be thinking about the many nameless soldiers of various classes that stood before them, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it hard. She thought it would be good to experiment with her teams on this easy mission, bringing one of each of the three knight classes, but whatever balance she wanted to get out of it...certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, she probably should have accounted for David’s...uhh...ways with women. At least maybe then, they’d at least be off to a good start. Truth be told, however, the money-minded grass head’s attempts at pick-up lines weren’t what was throwing them off. Nope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was unbalancing their little triangle formation was the obvious synergy between her Saber and Lancer and the lack of such with their long-range support. Which led to some very suggestive questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>See, Ritsuka knew the two knights sparred often. Very often. But now, after that little piece of gossip that had been fluttering across the cafeteria, she couldn’t help but think the two were up to more than just trying to best each other. Fergus certainly believed his little adopted nephew had the charm to woo even a distinguished woman like Saber. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason, Robin had actually opted to find a room that was closer to Billy’s following the day Cú spent the entire afternoon in her quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suspicious. It was all very suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mash!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia’s warning sent Shielder scrambling to protect her Master, just in time for a spear to ping off her gargantuan shield. The sword wielder spun herself on her heel and used the inertia to propel her weapon forward and cleanly through the enemy’s neck. Gae Bolg suddenly embedded itself in the ground in front of her just in time to block a violently swinging staff from shattering Arturia’s ribs. As metal loudly clanged on metal, Cú reached behind his head to catch a hurled rock, then glared at his new least favorite person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man?!” he shouted as David shrugged a half-hearted apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t have much time to complain about the accidental friendly fire, because his spear is shoved back into his hands by his close-range comrade just as an arrow lodged itself in her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman doesn’t hesitate to snap off the shaft and pull Cú toward her so that they were back to back. Far and almost out of the trees, the knight can see their Master safely tucked in Mash’s arms with David covering their retreat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Arturia blocked weapons hurled their way, she made a silent count. There were more than ten fallen men on the floor. The volume of arrows and spears suggested there were at least thirty more. David could not provide enough cover fire when their opponents took to the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaddya need, shortie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia shot him back a quick “What?” as she deflected a multitude of iron-tipped weapons. Cú repeated his question, clearer this time as he thwacked away an offending staff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d certainly appreciate a few—” her words are cut off as his hand loops around her waist. He takes her with him as he turns,  making the widest arching slash he could. The opponents that were lucky enough to leave with their guts backed away, giving them a little room to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—a few less archers,” she finishes, just barely deflecting another rain of arrows. Cú gives her a small chuckle. She doesn’t need to look to know he’s got that wild smirk upon his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done and </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wait right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even stop for her response, jumping forward to spear the ground and using his weapon’s leverage to catapult himself straight into the trees. Arturia’s immediately swarmed by the leftover enemy spearmen, but every second that passes, less and less arrows hinder her advance. A small smile crept up her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GAE BOLG!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain of arrows suddenly halted, and Arturia made quick work of the few enemies that remained. Master and Mash are doubling back over the hill, waving at them, even David curiously walks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú stepped back into the clearing with a smile that’s as bright as the noontime sun above them. He had his lance over his shoulders, hanging both his hands on it so casually like he didn’t just cut through a horde of archers just now. The goofy grin he has on as he raises his eyebrows at the blonde woman makes her shove him away playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not flattering you, Cú,” she says, leaving him feigning dejection as Master came to them, “The Lord in Heaven knows you’ve already got a big head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she turns away from him, their Master only just catches the beginnings of a charming smile on her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, ‘turia, I did a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the Irishman retorts, running up in front of her to lean into her personal space like a puppy demanding to be pet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mash and Ritsuka exchanged glances and groaned. Even Da Vinci, who had been watching from the command room, smacked her forehead with her palm. These two idiots flirted with every breath and didn’t seem to realize it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Okay.</em> Ritsuka concludes. Maybe they haven’t slept together. Their interactions were a bit too innocent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Master instantly retracted her statement as she saw Cú's eyes go down to Arturia's ass then quickly away, when his daily dose of respect women juice decided to kick him in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...not </span>
    <span>yet</span>
    <span>, anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was getting attached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia couldn’t tell when it started. The realization seemed to crash on her slowly and yet all at once, magnifying as time passed. It was like an avalanche. It began with naught but a single snowflake and slowly grew into a disaster she could never defend against. No matter how hard she tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t known this about Ireland’s Child of Light when they first fought. In fact, his presence back then brought about the most intense feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>deja vu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It pained her how greatly he reminded her of her previous Grail War, which hastened the need to defeat him that night. But Cú possessed a ridiculous talent for bypassing her walls, vaulting over them one after the other. Every smile, every laugh, every electrifying spar brought him closer and closer till he no longer needed to knock when he visited her quarters, till she no longer minded being led by his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When had she come to expect the pony-tailed Lancer barging into her room for a spar as per their routine? When did they get such a routine? Why did it feel so...natural?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Camelot, she and her knights trained together, dined together. Of course, they did, but not like this. They didn’t tease her on the way to the sparring ground. They didn’t offer to trade her orange juice for apple tea when the staff got it wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In some bizarre sense, this Heroic Spirit from another century who she once idolized as a kid, knew her better than people she literally lived with. Maybe he didn’t know the day of her birth, the circumstances of her kingship, what led to the Battle at Camlann, but he knew so much more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú knew she liked to open with a rush assault. He learned to ride on her tailwinds. He knew her favorite flavor of tea even if he personally hated it. He knew the real reason she always offered to be the night watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, he didn’t know anything of how they first met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia had been putting it off. At first, because she didn’t have the need to tell him. Memories of the Fifth Holy Grail War hardly had any relevance to Master’s current mission. But she couldn’t help herself. She owed him, even if just one word of thanks. She didn’t account for his curiosity. If she hadn’t said anything...maybe she wouldn’t have...this...with Cú.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was “this” exactly? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey shortie, wanna—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spar?” she interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile bloomed onto Cú’s face as he leaned on her doorway, one that ended in him biting his lip in an attempt to cover up his happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, delaying just a little more couldn’t hurt, could it?</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a very mini blushy blushy chapter (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ </p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You and I...were enemies in a...Holy Grail War,” Arturia breathes out in between pants. It’s her on top of him this time, holding Excalibur to his jugular with one hand while the other rests on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” He hums distractedly, thanking the gods that she hadn’t decided to sit a little lower on his body, but also thanking Ritsuka for introducing Arturia to leggings. Funny how quickly he’d switched to an ass kind of guy instead of a chest guy. Then again, with how fortunate he’s been to catch her for a spar lately, he supposes it was only a matter of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘Tis what you wished to know...is it not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her question reboots his system as effectively as banging a fist onto a CPU. But he’s thinking clearly enough for a witty comeback at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho? Well, well, King of Knights, aren’tcha terribly fortunate I don’t remember nothin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truth be told, it had been a while since he’d thought about the mysterious circumstances of their first meeting. It mattered less now that Cú was getting to know Arturia better day by day, over food, over spars, over <em> her </em> sometimes on the few opportunities in their fights he’d get to tackle her. (Fergus likes to say he doesn’t tackle anyone else but her. The man’s obviously delusional.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words again. He looks at her with uneven eyebrows as she softly stares down at him. It’s that same look she gives him when she thinks he doesn’t notice. Fond...but also a little sad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew now for sure that they were enemies. If that was true...why? Why would she look at him like that? They couldn’t have just been competitors. Were they friends? More than that? Did he betray his Master for her or something-no tha couldn't be could it? Maybe they banged? Kinda kinky to have done so in the midst of a war, but heck, he doesn’t think he’d say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He masks his internal turmoil very well, his tone turning flirty as his hand mischievously crawls up her thigh. “Eh? For what? Handing ya yer ass every other match?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression changes as she slaps his hand away. She’s used to his flirtations by now, thinking he was like this with every female in Chaldea. She was wrong, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arturia’s feigned irritation devolves into a little chuckle. Cú silently prays they were alone at this moment and there were no prying eyes around to see him blush. Damn woman was too charming for her own good. Geez. It was common knowledge that Lancers couldn’t resist Sabers, but <em> hell, </em>Arturia was on another bloody level. Cú gave himself a generous five minutes before he was going to implode, because gods, there was only so much time he could spend between her thighs in which his thoughts remained pure. He was already losing his inherent suave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All his thoughts go silent when his gaze crawls from her lips to her eyes. There’s a rawness to them now, the same quality that had disarmed him the very day they met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never had the chance to express my gratitude back then. Meeting you here, without memory of our encounter...I did not believe I ever could,” she explains. Arturia’s fingers hesitate for but a second before her right hand cups his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cú can tell this gesture means something to her. While she’s more lax these days when he reaches for her, she never touches him herself unless it is necessary. Apart from Master, he was sure he was her closest friend, hence he was permitted a little more than what she’d allow, say, Fergus. But Arturia herself usually doesn’t instigate contact. If she went out of her way...then perhaps she was trying to convey something she can’t express with words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer...welcome?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Thanks, brain. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arturia laughs as she shuffles off of his stomach, much to his dismay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps for once I’ve been hit by a stroke of luck. For...even if you remember me not, it seems you are still the same Lancer after all, Cú Chulainn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she smiles at him, a thought occurs to the knight <em> not </em> for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants to kiss her.</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He isn’t the first to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happened so suddenly. He and Saber were in the summoning room, accompanying Master for no other reason other than to kill time. It was always exciting to see new faces, after all. Just last week Arturia told him that Master managed to summon a lot of people from their Grail War, the latest of which was a pink-haired woman who did not seem to have memory of the past either. Until that day, Cú had honestly thought Arturia was the one exception. The only one who could remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Master pulled a Servant, one with dark hair and features like his own. Two spears at his sides instead of just one. A head hung humbly and a voice lower, smoother than Cú's raspy tone had ever been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the First Spear of the Knights of—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Servant stiffened, his eyes going far past Ritsuka’s and into Arturia’s. He crossed the room in an instant, magical glitter still falling off his shoulders. All the while his eyes remained locked with hers, as if in a trance. They were like magnets to each other, both pulling the other closer by some invisible force until finally they connected, his forehead gently touched to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia’s calm eyes were now filled with worry, with tears, with regret, like someone had taken her heart and crushed it. And the man...he wore the exact opposite, his unnatural orange eyes colored with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one expected what came next. It froze Ritsuka in place, forced Mash to cover her eyes, and even Cú could not stop his jaw from clattering to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because the new Servant captured her lips with no hesitation, caressing her face as if to convey the powerful emotions he felt when his words could not. It was a long kiss, gentle, not forceful in the least, but neither of them parted til they had to draw breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diarmuid…” Arturia whispers, panting as he collects her into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” he breathes, snuggling into her shoulder. “I never thought I’d ever see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia nods, her arms hesitating as they clutched at his back. The man doesn’t leave her side even when they finally part. Their hands brush as he bashfully finishes his introduction. Their shoulders touch when he solidifies his contract with Master. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and Arturia doesn’t so much as flinch. As if it was natural. As if it was normal. As if he was close enough to her to be that intimate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú’s jaw snaps shut, his face oddly refusing to betray the jealousy wreaking havoc in his chest. Maybe because it wasn’t something he’d felt this strongly before. Certainly not in life, when his lovers were plentiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diarmuid ua Duibhne. First of the Knights of Fianna.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is the way he introduces himself, casually extending a hand to Cú like he didn’t just fluster the King of Knights to the point that her ears went red. Cú was a relentless flirt and even he had never gotten such an adverse reaction out of her. But her reaction was not where his envy lay, no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His envy lay in the fact that this man enjoyed a luxury he didn’t. Diarmuid remembered her, and she very clearly did him. There were novels upon novels of silent words exchanged between their eyes, information he might never ever be privy to. It took Cú months to find out the nature of their first meeting, and still Arturia spared him so little. They used to be enemies, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew. Of course, they were enemies, it was a Holy Grail War!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú could have been the one that killed her, he’d be none the wiser. And though that soured the image of the gentle face of gratitude she’d given him a while back, it was still a very real possibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diarmuid on the other hand...judging by that kiss and how quickly she forgave him...He must have been a lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cú Chulainn,” the Irishman says to his fellow countryman, a wide smile upon his countenance. No one could discern his turmoil. “Pleasure to meet ya.”</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH NOOOOOOOO ;( hahahahahah surprise, guys.</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cú did not know how extensive his monopoly for Arturia’s eyes was till the day he lost it. He was selfish, pathetic as a sniveling lord jealous of a gallant knight, and he knew he shouldn’t be. If he’d heard this handsome man’s name right, then the fellow had suffered from envy enough.</p><p> </p><p>And so poor Cú was stuck feeling like a dejected puppy waiting at the door for its owner to come back and play. It might have even been a bit literal. He had entered Arturia’s room when she didn’t respond through the metal, thinking she’d be resting, but she wasn’t even there. </p><p> </p><p>Why...didn’t he come with memories?</p><p> </p><p>Cú asked himself that more and more often. It occupied his mind especially out on the field, when he was stationed right next to Diarmuid. The guy was pretty damn funny, a little self-deprecating but otherwise a good comrade. More often than not they’d share a chuckle as they beat down some unsuspecting archers. He was a bit like Arturia. A little more formal than himself, a little too loyal, and definitely someone who fit the “white knight” image far better than he. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he needed to fit that image.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Saber, it was very apparent how much she tried to divide her time between the two of them, but Diarmuid had an advantage which he didn’t. While Cú had to start from the very beginning, she and Diarmuid already had a bond they both recalled.</p><p> </p><p>Rivals in a different Holy Grail War. Who would have thunk? </p><p> </p><p>He quashed the relief he felt finding out the true nature of Diarmuid’s relationship with her, thinking himself quite the fool. In the end, he had Master to thank for the clarification, for Ritsuka had been stewing for weeks after seeing that rather amorous display and couldn’t hold it in anymore. The redhead barged into the training room with Mash close behind and blurted out the question loud enough it made Cú jump from his perch on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you two a couple or not?!?!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, no one could really blame Master for all her toiling, for Arturia and Diarmuid really did give off ambiguous vibes. Unlike herself and Mash, who were obviously involved, the pair of knights gave off contradicting signs. On one hand, the kiss, on the other an obvious rivalry. But then, they also wrestled each other into rather suggestive positions (Cú died a little, every time), but they also threw their arms around each other’s shoulders like bros when alcohol was involved. It was...incredibly frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>Fujimaru’s query resulted in Diarmuid thwacking himself with his own staff and Arturia tucking into a roll to break her fall. They got their answer shortly after, for while Diarmuid was stuttering and completely red in the face, Arturia was her usual calm and composed self.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. One-sided affection.</p><p> </p><p>After that whole thing had cleared up, it became easier for the two Irishmen to bond. </p><p> </p><p>Still...damn, did he wish he just bloody remembered the Fifth Holy Grail War. Just a little more information would have been nice. </p><p> </p><p>“What was she like?” he found himself asking the handsome man, after being sent out for the third time with Diarmuid on some easy routine mission. </p><p> </p><p>It’s funny how the wavy-haired one instinctively knew who this ‘she’ was without much explanation. There was only one. “The same, pretty much. Radiant. Beautiful. The only light in the dark world of War we were thrust into.”</p><p> </p><p>What did Ritsuka call him again? Simpleton? A simp?  Whatever. He spoke so brazenly of his affection it nearly gave Cú diabetes from the sweetness. Wait. Was it even possible to suffer such an ailment as a spirit? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Cú sounded curiously, his lips twisted into an uneven grin.</p><p> </p><p>Diarmuid nodded and mimicked the smirk. “Wish I could say we battled each other to the utmost of our abilities. I did, however, have the chance to fight by her side. Twice. That, at least, was a blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>Diarmuid then cocked an eyebrow up at him. “Why do you ask me this? Have you not also faced the King of Knights before?”</p><p> </p><p>Cú clicked his tongue. “Fecking magic had me forget or something. I ain’t got no memory of what went down. She doesn’t really tell me much.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hound of Culann elbowed the moled man before he puts on a pity face. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Diarmuid said, looking a little unsure, “fortunately for you, mate, I did ask her how she knew you.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Cú was curious. Definitely. Honestly, if he could find out anything about the events of their Grail War, he’d be grateful enough to turn over a handful of spars to Diarmuid at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, maybe just <em> one </em> spar. Arturia was out so often these days...too often.</p><p> </p><p>“You were her first match,” Diarmuid said, holding up a finger, “And you saved her and her Master from the golden prick as well. I imagine that is what she meant when she told me she was thankful to you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Golden prick?</em> Cú’s irritation suddenly cranked up to a thousand. He didn’t know who or <em> what </em> Diarmuid was referring to, but whatever it was, he liked it about as much as he liked cow shit. </p><p> </p><p>He must have made quite the face, for the handsome man laughed at his confusion as they continue on their way, dodging branches and clearing a path for Master and Mash to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“You fancy her, do you not?”</p><p> </p><p>Diarmuid casually dropped those words as if they didn’t have the destructive potential of an atomic bomb. Smiled about it too, the fecker. Cú, however, was far less graceful, tripping over two tree roots in succession and nearly eating dirt.</p><p> </p><p>The Irishman glared at Diarmuid’s feigned innocent grin, then sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you caught me asshole, feck off.”</p><p> </p><p>The curve of Diarmuid’s lip didn’t change as he uttered his next lines. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...I love her too.”</p><p> </p><p>Cú stiffened as he collected himself. <em> Love? </em> The man stared at the dual-wielder, who remained as calm and dazedly honest as he returns his gaze. Cú fancied Arturia, sure, but <em> loved </em> her? That was...a big word. Cú wasn’t new to the matters of the heart, of course, he’d been married once upon a time, but he was alive then. Right now, both he and Arturia were spirits. Was such even possible—why was he contemplating this again? The damn idiot’s turning him into a philosopher, now that’s no good.</p><p> </p><p>“I might as well admit it,” Diarmuid said pointedly, hacking his weapons on the nearby bushes. “I mean it's plenty obvious."</p><p> </p><p>The way the spearman spoke almost seemed like a challenge. Although it was Diarmuid’s confession, it seemed the words were directed at him.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired one sighed. Perhaps he could goad Cú into revealing the truth a little further down the line. </p><p> </p><p>"You know something, Cú,” Diarmuid said a little dejectedly, looking up to the sky. “I wished on every star I saw in the heavens to be reunited with her one day."</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh,” Cú deadpanned. <em>Definitely</em> a simp. </p><p> </p><p>Diarmuid’s eyes now hold the look of heartbreak. "If only I'd wished on one more. Then maybe I'd at least have gotten here before you."</p><p> </p><p>Cú stopped short, his arm mid-slash. “Whaddya mean?” </p><p> </p><p>At Diarmuid’s silence, Cú asked again, “Wait, dammit, <em> whaddaya mean?” </em></p><p> </p><p>The serious expression on Diarmuid’s face was immediately replaced by a mischievous smile. "Who knows?"</p><p> </p><p>The bluenette socked the dual-wielder in the side when he refused to elaborate. What the hell? Holy shit. Did Arturia actually like him back? But she doesn’t...no wait, <em> was </em> she flirting during their last spar? No. Nope. Nada. The woman wasn’t so emotionally inclined, she wouldn’t—would she? <em> Feck. </em> When was this mission going to end? They’d surely fought enough of those disgusting starfish things now right? Could they get back already? No, dammit, this was a mission to save the world, he shouldn’t be thinking about...Arturia...but he was always thinking about her these days, wasn’t he? Oh, gods, <em> did </em> he love her? <em> Why </em> does he suddenly sound like a pubescent boy in his head? Was this what he sounded like when he pursued Emer? He fecking hoped not. Wait, <em> shit </em> , what if Arturia was watching from the command room? No, that was ridiculous, she wouldn’t just waltz in there to check on him, would she? Nah. But would she? <em> Feck.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I shall not be giving up though. Not when I actually have a chance," Diarmuid said, interrupting his downward spiral. Rather than discourage Cú, however, the smirk on Diarmuid’s face egged him on. </p><p> </p><p>He answered Diarmuid’s challenge with a grin of his own. “Fecking bring it.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) I can't tell you how refreshing it feels to write this compared to the more serious TPOF. </p><p>Hope you liked this weeks chap. See you on the next one!</p><p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh, he brought it. By the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the bastard brought it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Cú didn’t quite understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> on earth Mr. ua Duibhne must have done to get Master to take him with her more often because time and time again he'd be ready for a Rayshift only to find the pod next to Arturia already filled by that moled prick. And the lad would gloat about it too, smirking as Cú hid his envy under a mask of nonchalance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fecker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to be a critic, he really didn't, but Master couldn't possibly think those two meshed as well as he and shortie did. Sure, in a team she and Cú weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they sure as hell synced better than she and Diarmuid did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd admit doing the routine missions got a bit...boring...and ever since the grey-skinned Spartacus came home, Master had been taking Cú with her less often but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even just </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded pretty great, if it meant he could tease the little shortie all the while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú spent the next week in the Command Room, watching the holographic screens like a pup waiting by the door for its owner. At some point, Da Vinci and Romani had just accepted the extra blue presence in the room, for he'd always be there as long as the King of Knights was on the field. He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course. The woman could hold her own, as she'd proved time and time again. There was a reason she'd quickly become one of Ritsuka's most trusted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hers was a legend younger than his, but if their positions were reversed, he had no doubt songs about King Arthur would have been sung in every tavern and home. The need to unleash Excalibur hardly ever came these days, but he’d guiltily admit he looked forward to it every single time. She was one of the rare few that possessed beautiful Noble Phantasms, and he knew he couldn’t be the only one who’d stop...and...stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he...</span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The staff that heard Cú’s mumble looked to the observation screens, but whatever the knight had seen, they’d missed. Only a trained eye could follow the blades of a Servant, after all. Master had tried a Knight Classes team once again, this time, with Robin as the Archer. And while he was a better fit than David, Cú was beginning to think he should have insisted Master bring someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The months they spent together allowed Cú to know the King of Knights better than most. He knew the way Arturia fought like the back of his hand. She hit harder than he did, but her strikes weren’t as swift. Maybe she was slower than Cú, but that was also why she was so densely armored. She was strongest when she could bludgeon her foes, pressure them with sheer strength and overwhelm them with power. When outnumbered, her style hinged on either cutting down her enemies at once or knocking them back, and for good reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She needed time and space to charge Excalibur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t getting it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Arturia was hardy, she wasn't indestructible, and since she was less agile she was taking more hits than the other two front liners. Something which the enemy Archers had taken full advantage of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't like Diarmuid was an incompetent teammate, it was just that their styles were so different it began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Back to back as they were, it was made even more apparent. Diarmuid was far better at whittling down his opponents over time, and damn, so was Robin, from his place by Master’s side. Their speed meant that they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>afford</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let the battle endure, but Arturia...Arturia would not last that long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With my Command Spell, I order you to unleash your Noble Phantasm!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Arturia’s sword began to glow, quivering in her hands as it filled with energy. With the little time she was able to resist Master’s order, the king pushed Diarmuid safely behind her and called out the blade’s name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was once again blinded by the sheer beauty of the golden light she bathed in, everyone but the Lancer that stood behind her and the Lancer in the Command Room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Arturia turned back to Diarmuid he placed a hand on her shoulder, his sunset eyes searching her figure. Even from the holo screen, Cú could tell the man didn’t like what he found. It came as no surprise at all that her wrists began to dissolve as she brought them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Saber, get some rest,” Ritsuka breathed with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last thing Saber saw before she was within Chaldea once more, looking into increasingly familiar ruby eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú’s silence was unnerving. Between the two of them, he’d always been the one keeping the conversation flowing. Arturia didn’t think Cú would ever run out of things to say. There was always critique on her technique, or some tale from his homeland, or the general teasing she seemed to be the prime target of. It was never quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya dint tell them ya were struggling,” he said finally, as he pushed her down to sit on her bed. Her jaw went slack, hardly believing after the completely silent walk all the way here </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first thing he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not—” she protested, her voice suddenly cutting off as orange runes sprang into existence over her wounds, “— struggling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú raised his head from his handiwork to give her </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. The one with the raised eyebrow. Arturia’s lips curled into a frown as she avoided his gaze, turning her stare down to the orange symbols crawling all over her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our bodies are not physical,” she voiced, her breath blowing onto the exact four locks of hair that always fell to his forehead. “Healing me is unnecessary, Child of Light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú chuckled, rather boldly plopping his head down onto an unwounded space on her lap. “Would you just fucking let me help you, ‘Turia? I’m being nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King of Knights tensed at the gesture, suddenly completely at a loss for where to place her hands. She tried her sides, then the bed, both felt ridiculously awkward. In her mind slipped a rather...novel idea, one that she wasn’t entirely comfortable with but that she oddly wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable with either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia gingerly set her hands on his shoulders, one of them eventually moving to run through his hair. Cú hummed at the feel of her hand on his scalp, refusing to move from his position. The king’s heart softened; she suddenly lost all desire to push him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone in Camelot attempted this, they might’ve been sent to the pillory to be pelted with rotting fruit. Cú, however, seemed to have so easily bypassed her walls. He’d have been the first, then, to take advantage of the peace a certain redhead Master had granted the King of Knights’ soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Alright then,” Arturia murmured, accepting the warm embrace of his runes. She knew he wasn’t too fond using them, neither was his Caster form, oddly enough. That he was sparing her this relief was a gift.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;) lets go, Cú! Ramp up the flirting!</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
<p>P.S.</p>
<p>hope you all are still doing well despite the global pandemic. Stay safe, readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arturia let out a long breath, easing the tension from her shoulders as her bangs danced in the small puff of air. A figure slumped into the space beside her, leaning back onto the same trunk she was pressed against. It let out a lasting, guttural groan as it tilted its head to the sky, loud enough that the smaller game around must have made a run for it. ‘Twas well and good, they’d finished gathering food supplies anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-sigh, the king let out a laugh. Cú was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, can’t I be tired?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had both his arms behind his head, kicking back and relaxing for a bit before they had to be Rayshifted back. As he spoke, one of his ruby eyes lazily drifted open to rest a teasing gaze upon her. How did he do that? It had to be a talent of some sort, gifted to the “cool” Servants, or so Ritsuka dubbed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cú,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she voiced, “We’ve faced stronger foes than those of a hunt. I find it hard to believe you’ve been exhausted by common hares and boars.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man snorted, rolling over on his side to face her. He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad at not smiling whenever she looked at him, damn it. “The little feckers are slipperier than they look, shortie. Ya know I can’t just toss my spear around else we waste good meat. It ain’t like either of us has a bow, unlike Mr. May King over there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far above them perched Robin, at ease so far off the ground like the animal in his name. As soon as Arturia caught sight of him, he pulled his hood over his head and made his way through the canopy with ridiculous ease. It was almost like he really was a bird, for he seemed to fly with graceful ways he travelled from one branch to the next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was better at hunting than either of the blue-themed Servants sat on the forest floor, for beyond his sharp eye, he too, was extremely skilled with traps. Better than Cú, who came in second thanks to the many years he spent doing the same. Robin also possessed the ability to disappear into thin air, which was especially handy on errands like these. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Arturia who seemed most out of place, for hunts in her time required horses, bows, and a few minutes spent cornering prey. A sword wasn’t exactly the most efficient weapon to bring, unless one had the role of chasing said prey toward the waiting hunters. She, however, felt it appropriate she at least contribute to restocking Chaldea’s reserves, even if she wasn’t to eat. There was a heavy enough burden on Master, Mash, Romani, and the few survivors that ran Chaldea. The Servants couldn’t have them worrying about food as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Among the three of them, they’d gathered more than enough for a week plus a bit extra to account for second helpings and to stave off some sneaky Servants’ cravings. But it was only just enough. Hence, Robin had benched them to solo the east side of the forest, telling them to either wait or go over the west side which they’d already cleared to gather berries or herbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought ya’d be the type to avoid these sorta things. Aren’tcha a princess or somethin’?” Cú questioned, earning back her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she corrected, shaking her head at Cú’s intentional error. She couldn’t help the slight way her lips curved upwards, mirroring his amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia dusted off her skirt as she got up, failing to notice the curious fingers that had been reaching for hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not raised in a castle, I’ll have you know,” she said, looking down at her closest companion for the last few months. “Well, since our comrade has deemed us rather unfit for hunting more delicate prey, shall we try our luck at foraging? If the fates allow, perhaps we may find something special for Ritsuka.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú chuckled as he pushed himself onto his feet. “Unfit for hunting </span>
  <em>
    <span>my ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just walked past a pack of boars.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia gave him a look for his admonishment, but he only shrugged and started walking out of the clearing. “Come on, shortie, let’s forage the feck outta this place, we’ll show him, aight?.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was staring too much. It wasn’t even funny, he knew this for a fact. He couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia had a beautiful mind, one which was too often plagued by thoughts that made her rather serious. Cú wasn’t yet privy to all her secrets, but those that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, he appreciated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like how...attached she was to Ritsuka, for example. On one of her routine missions with Fergus, the latter joked about Arturia having feelings for their Master, which she denied (much to a few Lancers’ relief), but she did mention something curious. Their Master looked like someone she knew, with her red hair and yellowish eyes. Diarmuid said there was none like that in their Fourth Holy Grail War, so she must have met whoever that was in the Fifth. This attachment led to the king going the extra mile for humanity’s last hope, even if it meant having to kneel on the unworthy earth to pick some berries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú had been kidding when he called her a princess, but right now it was hard to believe she was anything else. Without the sword at her side, she almost looked delicate, gathering blackberries into her front skirt like that. She paused for a moment, swept her longer bangs behind her ear, and went right back to picking, ignorant of her silent admirer. Of course she wouldn’t notice. Diarmuid was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more obvious than Cú was, and she never picked up on the guy’s feelings. It was probably safe to say Cú could stare for just a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she knelt beside another bush, her bangs fell to her face once more, blocking Cú’s view. Maybe that was for the best, else he wouldn’t get anything done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered himself into a squat beside her, presenting the king with all the tiny black fruit he could fit into his cupped hands. “Ya think Robin brought a basket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. That is doubtful,” she hummed. “If we come across long reeds I could craft one for the next time we are sent out for supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’ and ‘Next time’. What wonderful words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú poured his handfuls into the front of Arturia’s skirt after she assured him her dress couldn’t stain, stealing one for him to taste as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they any good?” Arturia asked as soon as he popped one into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very. They’d definitely picked a good time to go hunting. The berries were ripe, as sweet as they were juicy. If they spent a little more time gathering, they could probably get Tamamo to make jams with the excess. At least Ritsuka could finally get some variety into her breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, shortie, here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, he pressed a berry to her mouth, his fingers just brushing her soft bottom lip.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, his mouth went dry, his heart suddenly deciding to run a marathon. When their eyes met, the Child of Light was stuck fast, frozen a mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>five </span>
  </em>
  <span>inches from a kiss, his fingers still stubbornly resting by her chin. He expected her to pull away, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was the type to need space, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the heat in his cheeks, he’d gotten used to it being there whenever she was around, but this time...this time, there too, was pink on hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tempting gravity edged him forward, begging him to taste the sweetness on her tongue; to feel her tender lips on his own. He had to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know how it felt. Was it just like he imagined? Would she kiss him back? Would they finally cross the line they’d been toeing for</span>
  <em>
    <span> months</span>
  </em>
  <span> now— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they were saved by a bevy of pheasants that somehow decided landing in the bushes nearby was a good idea. Five birds successfully speared later, and Cú was bracing himself against a tree because that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. Gods, his heart still hadn’t settled. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he swore he was going to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cú?” she called in a voice he wished would one day use his real name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he answered less-than-calmly, swiveling on his heel to face her with a twitching smile that was only half genuine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arturia held her skirt up as she walked toward him, making sure none of their precious berries spilled, then sat down by his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fairy ring,” she voiced, giving him a grin as she pointed to a collection of mushrooms growing in a circle. “Perhaps you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>better off as a gatherer, spearman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú laughed as he denied her statement, picking the mushrooms around the edges in her stead. She had her hands full. They continued for a bit longer around the edge of the forest, finding a few more champignon circles and harvesting a few from each for their Master. Ritsuka and Mash were getting a hell of a feast today, that was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you two long en-huh?” asked the green Archer as they came back into the clearing from before. His droopy eyes landed first on Arturia’s abundant makeshift basket of blackberries and raspberries, the five large pheasants in Cú’s right hand, and lastly, the bundle of mushrooms he had clipped between his left arm and his chest. Cú even had two entire basil plants pressed to his pec, roots and all, which he found as they were walking back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Added to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>piles </span>
  </em>
  <span>of meat Robin had already gone ahead and cleaned, they had enough for a feast. Several feasts, even. They could feed Chaldea’s staff for </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than a week if they could find a way to make the food keep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, are we gonna have to make two trips?” said the Archer, stripping himself of his cloak to make a makeshift container for the berries. “Remind me to go get some baskets next time. Or reeds or somethin’. Maybe the kids back in Chaldea would like to try weaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the three Servants stepped out of the pods and right into a small crowd of excited Servants and staff members alike, the May king whispered to a fellow who shared his favorite color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re playing a losing game, lad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diarmuid gave Robin a polite smile as they followed the crowd piling into the kitchen, offering to help carry some of the meat. He looked over to the very front of the group, where his childhood idol and the love of his afterlife began their usual bickering. What the Archer didn’t know was that Diarmuid had spent the entire day in the command room watching his friends on the hunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Cú reaching for Arturia’s hand while they leaned on the log, saw the way he looked at her while she was collecting berries, even saw the way he froze when they looked into each other's eyes. But he already knew how Cú felt about her, that much was obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until today, he didn’t know what Arturia really thought about the blue beast. Now...he supposed he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cú was too distracted with getting the pheasants for the food supply that he didn’t see the way Arturia put her hand to her lips, then her chest. She’d turned to look at his retreating back, her face unsure, as if she couldn’t believe what she was feeling. Then she shook her head, and she was back to her usual self. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she didn’t like him the way he liked her, but there was something there. There had been for some time. Probably since before Diarmuid was ever summoned to Chaldea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” the Irishman said, finally. He wondered...Was there some other world where it was him that arrived in this place first? Would she have chosen him then? Heh, maybe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this one, however, even if he wasn’t its intended recipient, he did get to see Arturia smile. She did it quite often these days. Especially when Cú was up to his usual playful shenanigans. Diarmuid probably wouldn’t get to experience all that he hoped, but, if he’d be witness to her happiness, then that was more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sides. He did get to steal a kiss. He could lord that over the Child of Light for some time yet, since the latter hasn’t seemed to have any luck in that department. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone!</p>
<p>I hope you are all safe from the pandemic! I know I missed an update, and that is why this one is longer than usual. :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. </p>
<p>That said, I will be taking a break this weekend from writing, as I may have overworked myself a bit IRL and I need some time to recharge. My birthday is in the coming week too, so I'm gonna take the week off to celebrate and relax. I'll be back with a new update on May 1st.  See you all then. Keep safe and hydrated!</p>
<p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shortie...it’s not yer fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no one on Earth or beyond who was more critical of Arturia than herself. The only reason she could operate in battle at all was that the hypercriticism came as soon as she sheathed her sword, not before. When she brought victory home, all was right, but if she was defeated ahead, the sheer guilt of leaving Master’s side prematurely would result in her silence for the rest of the day. It could only be cured by the surety of the Master's wellbeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that meant that while Ritsuka was stuck in the Singularity, Arturia would rush back into the Command Room and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> there until the battle she had to retreat from reached a good conclusion, when really, she should have been resting. She wasn’t like this on the routine missions but...something just switched when the Singularity began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then to whom does the fault belong?” she muttered to him, the only one in Chaldea who she’d still entertain. “They were Lancers, Cú. I should be there. I should be able to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ireland’s best guard dog scratched the back of his head and clicked his tongue. Gods, she was making him a sap, he swore. Quickly zipping his eyes around to make sure no one else could hear, he settled for a simple compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya did yer best—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—Except I didn’t. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she interrupted suddenly, making for the door as soon as Mash and Ritsuka appeared safe. Her stride was longer; hurried. Clearly she didn’t wish to elaborate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing that he had a solid foot of an advantage in size, because otherwise she would have beat him to her door. The spearman stood between his little “friend” and the cool metal, preventing her from self-isolation. Behind her, Diarmuid mouthed a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he passed, to which Cú could only shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddaya mean ya can’t?” he queried, folding his arms as she tried to dodge around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored his question, letting out a heavy exhale as she finally gave up and kicked the poor button that opened the door. Caught by surprise, Cú only just barely made it in after her. His last view of the hallway was Fergus repeatedly poking his right index finger through a ring he formed with his left hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that man </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>had nothing else on his mind but sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his thoughts, he followed her to where she stood in front of her mirror, balling her small hands into fists. The reflection showed him standing right behind her, pulling on the ribbon of her now lopsided bun til her hair came loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Turia?” he voiced as her scent overwhelmed his senses. Even after the time they’d been together, he still wondered if he was standing too close.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman inhaled slowly and let out a long breath. Her gaze dropped from her reflection to her open palms, as if they were searching for something that wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...am not as strong as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle escaped Cú’s lips as he walked backward to the bed. With a little jump, he casually made himself at home within her room, his head falling into the Chaldea standard pillow on her perfectly made-up bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the woman who hands me my own ass a third of the time we spar,” said the playful spearman nuzzling his head into the soft cotton for no reason. It wasn’t ‘cause it smelled like her, no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturia’s serious spell finally broke as she served him an incredulous look. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>third </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú raised his eyebrows at her, innocent as a child. Maybe he kind of did deserve the book chucked in his direction, but hey, if he had successfully gotten her out of her downward spiral he’d be glad to take some more hits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it,” she told Cú, thankfully looking less dejected. The bed dipped as she sat beside his reclined figure. Even upset, she carried herself with grace, posture as stiff as ever. The man had to repress the sudden urge to loop his arm around her waist and just...pull her on top of him. He’s always wanted to do that, it became more and more tempting every time he was in her room, but he also knew they weren’t there yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been summoned into the modern era twice before, and each time limited by the capabilities of my Master. This time, I was hoping to serve Ritsuka with full power,” she explained, turning to look at him. “I do not claim to be stronger than anyone else. I merely wish to protect her to the best I am able.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú sat up and crossed his legs, pausing halfway from leaning his forehead on her shoulder. “Ya already do that, shortie,” he said, lightly tapping his index finger to her temple. “And ya overthink it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>helluva </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot more than the rest of us, too. Better stop hogging all the brain cells, else we’re gonna have more idiots like Fergus running wild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curve of her lip was a little too subtle to be genuine, so Cú had learned over the months they’d been together. She was smiling to be polite. As his eyes subconsciously drifted to the mirror, he realized he was being a little unfair. His reflection showed the image of him at his peak, ready in the armor he’d worn to his last stand. As for Arturia...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú loved her silver armaments, even if some others—</span>
  <em>
    <span>uncultured swines, ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—thought the thick metal diminished her curves. When Master had carried out the ascension, he couldn’t keep the smirk from his face even as his uncle clapped him on the back. He’d gone and tested her metal almost immediately, whisking Arturia into the sparring room with as much enthusiasm as a puppy given a new toy. It hadn’t been too long since her upgrade, but he’d quickly gotten used to the clinking of her armor, easily identifiable even from a distance away. Only at this moment did it occur to him that Arturia may have yet to reach her maximum potential as a Servant. She was a match for him as she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I beat ya? The first time we met?” he asked, distractedly fiddling with that stubborn lock of hair upon her head that never seemed to be able to settle. She no longer stiffened whenever he reached for her, not anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told you, you would find the truth hard to believe,” she whispered, not knowing why. They were alone, and outside was quiet. Now that Master and Mash were settled, there wasn’t much fuss save for the occasional enthusiastic outbursts from William Shakespeare followed by the startlingly low-voiced reprimand of the fairytale writer. Maybe there was some part of her that began to think these moments with Cú were...intimate. Maybe she was beginning to think these times belonged to her and her favorite Lancer. Just the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me,” he challenged, giving her that playboy-ish grin that would have floored all the barmaids at the tavern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” she said, bracing herself for his outburst, “was lucky enough to avoid your Noble Phantasm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, his loud outburst never came. The hound’s eyebrows did shoot up to the ceiling, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was faring fairly well before Gae Bolg, if I should say so myself. I had the advantage,” Arturia continued, dispelling her armor and placing her hand on the space just below her collarbone. “It only missed my heart by a hair’s breadth. Afterward, however, it was rather easy to identify you, Child of Light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bark of laughter suddenly cut through the air, filling it with the bold, exciting kind of mirth that accompanied Cú wherever he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shortie, I could tell ya were something else when Ritsuka got ya here, but now yer just blowing me away. That’s my pride and joy you’re just up and dodging, ya know!” he exclaimed, loud enough to make her flinch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am my homeland’s mightiest. Ya have no place looking down on yourself if ya were beating </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>even if yer previous Master hadn’t summoned ya at full strength. That applies now, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arturia shook her head. “Do not discredit that spear. It was mere luck that had me survive it. My first night in the Fifth Holy Grail War could very well have been my last,” she insisted truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cú’s ponytail swished as he tilted his head to the side. She...was really bothered by this wasn’t she? He thought she was plenty powerful as she was, but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light bulb suddenly went off in his head. Unfortunately, it was accompanied by the alarms blaring and Da Vinci’s voice calling Arturia back out so terribly soon. She ran out of her room so quickly he barely had time to trace reinforcement runes onto her retreating back, and right in front of the one person in Chaldea that could piss him off at the drop of a hat: himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he told the man Ritsuka lovingly dubbed CasCú, for he already looked like he was up to some mischief. “I don’t want to hear anything from ya. Oh and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, she’s fucking yours alright? ‘Snot like the whole bloody Chaldea doesn’t already know,” his older self cut him off, yawning despite it being the middle of the day. “If ya can get Master to summon another version of her though, can’t say I won’t shoot my shot, other me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the more druidic form of himself stalked away, dragging his feet all the while. Lancer continued at a more leisurely pace the way Saber went, flipping the bird at Fergus when he passed him. He had a mission now, and hopefully one he could carry out in secret. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I hope you're all doing well, wherever in the world you are! Stay safe always. </p><p>-akampana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>